Yours, Mine, Always
by Cathcer1984
Summary: SEQUAL to DELUSIONS... Harry and Draco are together have been for 5 years what happens when Draco's working to much... Usual warnings.. see inside...


**Alright here it is.... the sequel to Delusions.... this is for PotGra4Ever as a little something to hopefully cheer her up!! And a thank you as well for all her help, ideas and inspiration!! However; you can thank ams71080 for her general bugging, help and ideas which caused this to come about!!**

**Warning: Homosexual relations, (I mean duh!) language (same as always really), and I don't own them and am not being paid for this (unfortunately)**

_**Indicates Parseltongue  
**__*indicates thought*  
_"indicates speech"

**Yours, Mine, Always**

Harry was bored, Draco was late home from work _again_, he was sick of it every night for the past two months Harry had eaten alone, gone to bed alone, woken up alone. Draco was a very busy man; he worked in the Ministry of Magic, ironically in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department under Arthur Weasley. The two men had hit it off when Harry brought Draco round to the Burrow the Christmas after their final year, Arthur always the peace-maker started to talk to Draco about Wizarding stuff but as soon as Draco made reference to a Muggle item the men had become instant friends, the rest of the Weasley's following behind.

Unfortunately after the War, Muggles became more popular as did magical muggle artefacts so Draco and Arthur and their team had been very busy for a while and due to limited funding the three other employees as well as Draco and Arthur had to work overtime on raids, they had 12 in one night a couple of weeks ago.

Harry, however, had steered clear of the Ministry and set up his own pet shop... of sorts. It was a Reptile Emporium it had snakes and some lizards and fish so for the past forever Harry was sitting at the counter talking to Axel, his favourite snake. Axel was old and tired easily but he was wise, Harry had adopted him because no one wanted to buy him but he stayed with the other snakes so he could gain gossip.

The shop door opened and in came Hermione looking a little windswept, "come on you. We're going to have lunch, you, me and my hubby. Yeah?"

Harry looked up at Hermione and her swollen belly, her and Blaise had married two years after Hogwarts and were about to become first time parents in a matter of weeks, reluctantly Harry nodded he knew there was no point in arguing with Hermione when she had an idea and arguing with a pregnant Hermione was just stupid.

Together they made their way to Hermione and Blaise's Manor, Harry was suddenly enjoying being away from the snakes; they had a very sadistic sense of humour which made him lose his lunch at times.

***

Draco was almost done, he had finished his report and was walking to Arthur's office to hand it in and spend the next two weeks in a very relaxing vacation with the man he loved more than anything in the world. So when he apparated to the shop and found it empty Draco was feeling hopeful, maybe Harry had a surprise waiting for him quickly he apparated to Malfoy Manor, where Harry and Draco lived. Narcissa and Lucius moved to Spain to give them more space and to get away from the cold winters that Lucius hated so much.

When he found that harry wasn't there Draco was devastated, harry had forgotten, he couldn't believe it. Harry Potter who remembered everything had forgotten that today was their fifth Anniversary. Feeling rejected and alone Draco sat on the stairs pulling out a box from his trouser pocket, flipping it open he stared at the ring inside, it was silver and had two snakes intertwining their heads meeting at the top where to small gems peaked out, one emerald like Harry's eyes and one diamond like Draco's eyes.

Slamming the lid of the box Draco apparated to their friends houses, The Burrow, Weasleys, Pansy's, and lastly the Zabini's. It was here he found Harry laughing away merrily without a care in the world, "Draco, how nice to see you. Would you like some lunch?"

"Harry."

"Hi Draco, why are you here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Oh well now you found me, what do you want?"

"You forgot."

"Forgot what Draco you're not making sense."

Draco stared at him in disbelief before apparating to the Manor scribbling a note and leaving the ring in its box at the bottom of the stairs before he apparated away.

Harry arrived soon after with Blaise and Hermione in tow. He picked up the box, flipped it open and stared before he read the note from the clearly irate blond.

_Harry,_

_Happy fucking fifth anniversary. I'm guessing it's not important to you seeing as you forgot, I was going to propose and make you my husband... not sure if you'd want that now, you've got your snakes to keep you company._

_DM_

Harry fell to the floor and cried. He recognised Draco's sarcastic and hurt tone even in print; he dropped the letter as he clutched the box not even able to bring himself to look at the ring properly that Draco had brought for him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him as best she could in her heavily pregnant state whilst Blaise picked up the letter and read it aloud to Hermione.

"Oh Harry, it's alright!"

"No it's not! He hates me, oh god Hermione what have I done? I know he was busy at work he told me he was and every morning when I woke up he'd write me a letter saying how his day had been and how much he loved me. Oh Merlin... "

He broke down into a fresh burst of tears before steadily making his way upstairs towards their room Hermione tentatively following behind, when she was sure he was asleep made her way to Blaise who wrapped his arm around his wife and apparated them away.

***

Draco was miserable, he was spending his two week vacation _away_ from Harry not with him, but Draco didn't understand how Harry had forgotten their fifth anniversary, their fourth that would be forgiven, their sixth- also forgiven but five was a very important milestone. Five means that they've put up with each other for so long, it also means Harry has forgotten the past five years or they didn't mean as much to him as Draco thought.

So for the next two weeks Draco wallowed in his own misery whilst droning his sorrows in very many bottles of Ogden's finest.

***

Harry however; spent the first ten days searching for Draco; he had no luck, therefore on the tenth day Harry went into the Ministry of Magic where he petitioned for more funding for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, when that was declined he added funds from his own personal account, thus the department was able to hire more people which spread the work load out. Harry thought this would solve all his and Draco's problems as Draco would be able to come home earlier and they could spend more time together.

So for the last four he just lay in their bed crying and counting down the hours until Draco came back. That is _if_ Draco returns.

***

Two weeks later Draco came back to work and found an ecstatic Arthur Weasley with three new people. "This is Sarah, Andrew and Mick. Our new employees which mean you get to have a typical nine to five work day and not as many cases either!"

"How did this happen Arthur? The Ministry never gave us much funding before."

"Private funding from Harry," Arthur winked at Draco, "seems like he wants you around more."

Narrowing his eyes as his lips curved into a, now rare, sneer, Draco chose his words carefully knowing full well that Arthur would report back to Harry, "He has a funny way of showing it."

Arthur just stared at Draco in utter disbelief, he couldn't believe this man, the man who loved Harry and lived with him could be so cold and heartless Arthur sent the new people on raids and then made his way to the Burrow where Harry, Ron and Hermione were having lunch with Molly.

"Arthur, how are you?"

"Harry, my boy I'm fine. Hermione you're looking radiant as ever."

"Arthur?"

"He's at work. He's angry and sneering and cold, I have the feeling he's angry at the world, you and anything relating to you."

Harry stood, "thank you Arthur," before he made his way to the fireplace and flooed to Arthur's office in the Ministry. From there he marched down to Draco's desk and towered over it whilst Draco ignored him and continued to write a report.

"Draco."

His head shot up as he looked at Harry, not expecting him to be the one to come and see him, the surprise and anger showed on his face for a second before the 'Malfoy Mask' was in place and he showed cold indifference.

"Potter."

Harry closed his eyes just hearing Draco's voice made him want to cry, even if the voice was cold and full of hate, slowly he opened them hurt radiating towards Draco's shuttered eyes.

"I would have said yes, you know."

"Well now you won't get the chance."

"I forgot Draco."

"You've remembered every other year. I don't see why this one's so different." Draco stood and imposed his height over Harry to intimidate him or at most make him uncomfortable, smirking when he saw he had. "If you'll excuse me Potter, I have work to do so why don't you go and play with your snakes.

"There's only one snake I want to play with Draco, and he's not being very co-operative."

"Try Parseltounge."

"_**I'm sorry Draco. I love you."**_

"That won't work on me Potter."

"Shame. I really am sorry Draco; I even made it possible for you to have shorter working days and fewer raids."

"Yeah, me and seven other people. If you want me bad, Harry, do something for _me_, something that nobody else would do or would be affected by, okay?" The raw emotions in Draco's eyes caused tears to well in Harry's, and the fact that Draco had called him 'Harry' meant that he wanted to forgive him but like a true Slytherin he needed incentive.

Draco walked away from Harry and down the corridor, Harry watched him go until he was out of sight, then Harry turned and noticed the other people in the room. There was one man and two women, both had tears streaming down their faces, Harry smiled at them and took a box out of his pocket before placing it on Draco's deck.

"Tell him that when he's ready I'd like to have that."

They nodded and assured him they would before smiling or waving as he left, he sat on his bed thinking about what he could give Draco so Harry could get him back.

Just thinking about Draco made Harry's trousers uncomfortably tight, the emotions he saw today, the way Draco spoke his name, his cold demeanour, his intimidating stance all made Harry hot for him.

Reaching down Harry stroked himself through his jeans, hips thrusting slightly he rushed to undo the button and zipper before gasping happily at the sensation of his cock being gripped tightly as it was simultaneously exposed to cold air.

Lying back on the bed Harry closed his eyes and imagined that it was Draco's hand that was stroking, gripping, pulling, twisting, Harry arched his back as the fingered the head wiping away the precome that had pooled there.

Groaning aloud Harry's hand started to move frantically as he brought himself closer to his release, with one hard tug Harry came hard over himself. He relaxed into the feeling and let wave after wave of pleasure hit him it had been so long approximately three months since he and Draco had last had sex, about a two and a half months since and contact of a sexual kind, he spelled himself clean and did up his trousers, just finishing with the button when the fireplace flared green and Ron's head appeared.

"Hermione's in labour Harry. You need to get down to St. Mungo's, Blaise isn't there and no one knows where he is."

"Right I'm on my way, are you there now?"

"No I'll be there when you are."

"See you soon."

The connection ended abruptly and Harry made his way through, at the reception he met Ron and together they made their way towards Hermione's room. Harry and Ron were told they had to wait outside as only one person was allowed to visit the pregnant woman and the husband.

"But the husband's not here is he. She's my best friend, don't you think she should have two people with her." Harry flicked he head and his hair shifted to show his scar.

"Of course Mr Potter, you may go in."

Harry nodded at her before opening the door and stopping at the sight in front of him, Hermione covered in sweat and flushed was gripping tightly onto Draco's hand as a contraction hit her, Draco's forearm muscles flexed with the strain of the grasp.

"Harry. Have they found him?"

"I'm sorry Mione, Ron's gone back out to look but no one knows where he is. We are trying though."

She nodded her head and held out her free hand for him to grasp, which he did as he locked eyes with Draco both feeling an immense sense of loss that this could be their child though a magical surrogate but it wasn't, they weren't together and this would probably never happen to them if Draco couldn't forgive Harry.

A scream brought Harry forcefully back to the present; a Healer suddenly appeared "Mrs Zabini, you are fully dilated so on the next contraction I want you to push, can you do that for me?"

***

Sometime later Hermione was holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms; she had olive skin due to the mixture of light and dark of her parents and blue eyes which were sure to darken as she became older.

Hermione passed the baby to Draco who held her in his arms, eyes overflowing with tears and Harry's heart broke as he had to stand there watching, unable to wrap his arms around the waist of the man he loved so much.

Hermione reached out to grip his hand as he realised he, too, was crying. Draco looked up before passing the baby to Harry being careful to brush their arms together in a soothing gesture; Draco then sat down next to Hermione, "she's beautiful, just like her mother. What's her name?"

"Nichole. Nichole Ann Zabini. Blaise and I decided it a long time ago." Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her missing husband, Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried, harry put the now sleeping Nichole into her cot by Hermione's bed and then walked around to the other side of the bed and gripped Hermione's arm before she pulled him into the hug as well.

Harry looked over her head into the intense eyes of Draco who looked unwaveringly back at him, Hermione soon fell asleep in their arms and they lay her down, covering her with the blanket still maintaining eye contact.

They moved as one towards the foot of the bed, where they met up an inch apart, Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his lips and felt as if this was their first kiss.

"Harry." The softly whispered plea was Harry's undoing he brought his mouth up to touch Draco's, automatically he reached out to hold Draco's waist as Draco's hands made their way into his hair. Having Draco kiss him was the most amazing thing in the world just innocent sliding of lips over one another, no tongue, no teeth, but it was pure hell for Harry who was having trouble controlling his libido.

Gripping Draco waist tighter he ground his erection into Draco's half hard cock, feeling it harden underneath his and suddenly tongues were battling in a more loving and passionate embrace, than lustful.

But all too soon they pulled apart as shouting started up from outside and someone burst through the door.

"I want to see my wife and my child!!"

"Mr Zabini you can't go-"

Blaise flung the door open and Harry and Draco jumped apart but knew they had been caught; Draco looked up at Harry with wild eyes and puffy lips, he then shot a look at Blaise who had stopped dead when he saw them before he ran away ignoring Harry's cries.

***

Draco proceeded to avoid Harry like the plague he visited Hermione in the mornings or late in the evening, he wouldn't go out alone (if he went out which was rare), had someone with him at all times when at work and was always talking to them whenever Harry stopped by and then there was the fact that nobody knew where he was staying as he was not at Malfoy Manor because Harry was there.

Two weeks had passed since the 'Hermione incident' as Draco now called it, refusing to remember how good it had felt to be Harry's arms and kissing him, how it had felt like coming home. Draco had felt safe and Harry had made him so, but Draco couldn't forget the anniversary incident he still wasn't sure if Harry loved him and he was waiting for the gesture that he asked Harry for and every day he was losing more and more hope, thinking that Harry had given up on them.

And each day so did Draco.

***

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The bloody tapping wouldn't stop and Draco was getting g annoyed, it was a Saturday for crying out loud the first one where he'd not had to go into work or get up early but no the bloody owl tapping on the window thought he must get up early.

_*wait, owl? How does it know where to find me?*_

Draco bolted to the window and let the bloody bird it, it was a beautiful, regal barn owl that looked lighter that normal barn owls and instantly he knew it was Harry's. Fearfully Draco untied the package from its leg and opened the letter on top.

_Draco,_

_Yes before you I ask I know where you are staying and no I will not come there myself, if you want to you can come to me. Here is what you asked for, something that relates to you that proves my love for you and only you. No one else knows about these and it will stay this way._

_When you're done, if you want me I'll be in the Narcissus Garden, waiting._

_Mine,_

_Harry_

Draco smiled at the 'mine' it reminded him of his first letters to Harry, letters which he had ended up keeping just in case he never won Harry's heart and when he had he kept them as a reminder of how he won, lost and won again.

Draco opened the brown paper covering the package and found what appeared to be a book, but on closer inspection is was parchments tied together, he opened them and looked down it was the first letter he had ever written to Harry, the next was Harry's letter to him, they continued all their correspondence over the years to the notes he'd leave on the pillow each morning when he had to leave for work early in those horrible months when they hadn't really seen each other at all.

_Harry,_

_I hope I didn't cause much of a fuss in the graveyard when I left, I wouldn't want Granger and Weasley to abandon you over your sexual preference or me. Perhaps they coincide!!  
Anyway I am formally inviting you to spend the weekend Friday the 4__th__ to Monday the 7__th__ June, mother and father are also inviting you, as Saturday the 5__th__ is my birthday I am always allowed 4 friends, Greg, Blaise and Pansy are coming you are my fourth. Please respond ASAP!_

_Yours,  
Draco_

_*_

_Draco,_

_You do realise the weekend is only two days not 4!_

_Mine?  
Harry_

_*_

_Harry,_

_Good Morning, I'm sorry I won't be able to kiss you awake on such a special morning, I'll try to be home early so we can celebrate together.  
I hope you have a wonderful morning, I made you breakfast. It's on the side under a *statis* spell so it won't go cold._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Yours  
Draco_

Draco looked at it and cried, this was the last letter he had written it was all crumpled like Harry hadn't even read it that morning probably angry that he had to wake up to a note yet again.

Draco realised that Harry couldn't be blamed for the way he acted, he was angry and couldn't remember the last time he had touched Draco in any way, Draco started reading a second time and by his third reading he re-read Harry's first letter and swore loudly. It was now past midnight, surely Harry hadn't waited that long for him but he hurriedly flooed to Malfoy Manor, tore outside and to the Narcissus Garden where he couldn't find anything.

"FUCK!"

"Draco?" A sleepy response to his shouted frustration brought his eyes westward where harry was curled under a tree covered in a blanket.

"You came!"

"Not for about three months but I'm willing to change that."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco down for a hug, "I never read the last one. I was so angry and hurt that I didn't care what you'd say."

"I know that now, Harry. Merlin I'm sorry!"

Harry turned in Draco's arms so he was lying over the blond, face to face, Harry started peppering Draco's face with butterfly kisses murmuring over and over again, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Until Draco captured his lips in a fierce kiss, his tongue plunging past Harry's lips to engage in a fierce battle with Harry's, they moved together as one touching, exploring, teasing. The two men soon undressed each other and were gasping in unison as heated flesh met heated flesh, they rutted against each other.

Draco pushed Harry away far enough for him to bring his legs up around Harry's instead of under him, without letting the Gryffindor go. He met Harry's heated gaze, "I need you. In me. Now!"

"Ooh god yes!" Harry cast a lubrication charm and brought his fingers down to caress Draco's tight opening, sliding one finger into the hole caused Draco to clench around him and draw the finger deeper within himself. Harry entered a second finger and made scissoring motions before curling them slightly instantly hitting Draco's prostrate causing him to cry out and thrust his hips upwards forcing Harry deeper.

When Harry went to add a third finger, Draco growled and pulled back slightly, "more, Harry. I need more!"

Nodding Harry noticed his perspiration dripping off his forehead and onto Draco's chest where it mingled with Draco's, running down to dampen the blond curls at the base of his cock.

Harry placed his hard, throbbing cock at Draco's entrance Draco pushed forward continuously until Harry was full sheathed then Draco wrapped his legs around harry tighter and pulled them so his hips were on the ground.

"Move."

"So demanding."

Harry pulled his hips back and then thrust them forward forcefully in a motion that caused Draco's back to arch as he created a mewling sound which spurned Harry on faster. They moved in sync, frantically pulling and pushing at each other, their mouths attached again but soon they were almost ready to come so Harry pulled back, and closed his eyes.

"Look at me Harry."

Grey met green, and both men reached orgasmic euphoria simultaneously their eyes locked and their come spurting into or onto their partner. Harry looked down and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss, when they broke Harry moved to pull out of Draco but Draco wouldn't let him.

"No, stay."

"It will hurt tomorrow."

"I need it to. I need to know this is real."

They lay together under the tree seeing stars, real or imaginary, neither knew content with each other's company.

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Marry me?"

Harry lifted himself off Draco's chest and stared at him, Draco reached blindly to his left until he found his trousers, from the pocket he pulled out the box that had been there at the start of all this trouble.

He opened it before, lifting Harry's chin and looking into his eyes, "Harry James Potter, I love you with every fibre of my being. I love you with a love that I never even knew existed and I know that we can overcome anything, together we are opposites but opposites attract right and by Merlin I'm attracted to you. To your heart, to your mind, to your cock, to your body, to you Gryffindor traits, to your heroic nature. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I ask you, will you marry me Harry?"

"Draco. I'll always be yours, forever and always."

Draco beamed at Harry before slipping the ring onto his finger and pulling him into a gentle caress of the lips, they were lying together in perfect contentment, the perfect opposites; black and white, dark and light, evil and good.

"Library."

"What Harry?"

"We've just got the library to go then we've had sex in every room and garden on this property."

"That's why you brought me here to meet?"

"I had hoped."

"Merlin you're something Harry. My something."

"Yours, Draco."

"Mine."

"Always."


End file.
